Ash
by romance123lover
Summary: this is a fanfic of Ash. I was kinda disappointed at the ending so im making my own version as a "prequel" hope you like it, btw when i read it i didnt know it was a lesbian cinderella story, so i hoped she would end up with this person instead and so i was kinda shocked at first, but also this is a two-shot story XP
1. Comfort

**This is a fanfic for the book ASH, ( TRIED TO FIX SOME ERRORS;3) it's a really good book, but I didn't really like the ending to much, so I'm gonna make a **_**prequel**_ **in a wayT.T the details wont be as good though, hehe .^^**

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

Ash was outside the churches graveyard at a ceremony for Kaisa's funeral. She had died at a young age of 22, one year older then Ash. The gloomy sky fit perfectly for the depressing mood. When the king held a speech for his royal huntress Ash's eyes welled up into small waterfalls, she was all alone now, Kaisa was her everything, her home and love, but every thing changed when she got the bad news:

_Flashback_

_Ash stood next to the giant window at Kaisa's villa. They had been together for almost two years then and Ash was ready to propose her love, but she never got the chance. The royal messenger came that day with a letter in his hand and a sad face. She took the letter and send him off. _

_After reading the letter Ash had sat on a chair crying in her hands; for the letter had told her that Kaisa had been found dead in the farther ends of the Woods where no humans had tried to clear for a bigger hunting area. There had been no sign of any injuries or any signs of struggling, but they found some unusual leafs close to her mouth. It wasn't poison, but it had a tiny bit of some unknown pollen in them._

_End of flashback_

Tree days later the king held a funeral for his beloved huntress. The day was gray and sad. Ash was probably the one whom was the saddest, since her happy ending had just ended, not only losing her lover but also having to go back to her previous life with her stepmother and stepsisters again even though she didn't mind clara. It turned out that Ana had refused to marry the 40-year-old rich man with moon hair. They where still struggling, and that was the only place she could return to.

In the Woods behind the church a shimering light stood there watching Ash's sobbing face. The light swiftly turned around; retreating back to the Woods.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

Ash stood in front of Queens house (don't remember the name:3). It looked just the same since she left, but the color of the paint had faded. She knocked on the door. Waiting only a couple minutes the door opened revealing her stepmother.

"Looki-look, isn't that you Ash, finally come back after the royal house kicked you out i presume?" she said dryly

"I'm back to repay my fathers dept. Can I come in now?"

"What makes you think we want you here? We live a perfectly fine life without you in it."

"Wait! Mama, cant you consider her offer, she came back just in time, we cant afford our poorly educated housekeeper and Ash would seem like a better person for the job then that filthy old potato." Behind her stood Ana in her white silky nightgown.

"If I get to live like before, but with a bit more freedom I promise that I wont run away this time." Ash said with a wry smile.

Her stepmother looked skeptical at first, but gave in in the end. Who knows if she just had no choice or if Ana's pleading helped distract her mothers mind to think clearly?

"Fine, you can come back. You get to be out as much as you like if I haven't arranged that I need you to stay at home, and as long as you make all the breakfast, lunch and supper at the right time, not to late and not to early. Are we clear?"

Ash smiled and reached out her hand

"Deal."

Her stepmother ignored Ash's hand and stepped aside welcoming her in and fallowed her to her old room.

"You will still sleep at the same room, and I don't want to hear any snappy comments from you anymore or else you know what will happen, and if I find out that you steal from me again you will go a day without food or water and you will stay home for whole week."

Ash wanted to protest and say that she had never stolen anything of them, but she new the circumstances of coming back and she had accepted every single one, because she had a plan.

When her stepmother had left her alone she quickly went to her luggage and pulled out a fairytale book she had gotten from Kaisa and the coat she had gotten from Sidhean.

She went to her old bed and dusted the small layer of dust, that had piled up after their last housekeeper, from the pillow, mattress and blanket. After lighting a half burned wax candle she placed it at the bed shelve.

Picking up the fairytale book from her luggage at the far corner of the room and covering herself in the warm silky coat, she went to the bed, just when Ash sat on the edge of her bed she felt something hard on her pressing at her but. Trying to find the source of the bump Ash found the medallion _he_ had given her in the left pocket of the coat. Tears welled up in her eyes as memories of him flooded back in her mind, the burning feeling of his touch, the way she could be so open with him and the fact that he was the only friend and companion she had had for awhile after she moved to _this _house and after her father had died.

He was someone who cared about her deeply even if it was her mothers curse at first who made him feel that way, but he said he was truly in love with her and even though she upset him he would always come back… always come back? Ash opened her eyes wide and looked out of the window into the forest.

She hurried out the door, and into the Woods. She was wearing her warmest dress and had the silky white coat over her with the medallion in her hand.

Yule had just been, freshly fallen snow had started covering the footprints of all the hunting horses. It was late at night and all Ash had to guide her farther into the Woods without tripping was a dimly lit oil lantern.

All she wanted to do now was to see Sidhean again. She wondered if he still cared about her and would forgive him for turning him down. The real reason Ash came back to Queens house was truly just to find him again or the path back to her mother's grave, she never planned on keeping her promise with her stepmother.

After walking for an hour the lantern had finally burned out and was really no use to her anymore so she left it behind and kept walking.

A couple hours after; she became sleepy, but her determination to find her way to her mother's grave kept her going. When she finally saw the end of the Woods she was sure she was there. She picked up her pace and started running with the little energy she had left, but quickly stopped when she heard the sound of enchanting beautiful music. Like if she was in a trance she turned on her heal to find the source of where the music was coming from.

Behind some trees she saw glowing lights dance in a beautiful circle to the wonderfully played music. After looking closer she saw that the lights where not lights, but fairies dancing. A fairy noticed Ash's presence; with an inhuman like speed the fairy grabbed her rist and pulled her out from the bushes. Ash looked around to find beautiful fairies everywhere and some human girls with angry faces. She remembered the last time she had entered a fairy ring, the time she was so angry for something she could not remember, at that moment she just wanted to join the fairies dancing, but she was glad that Sidhean had saved her from that mistake, but now she wished he never did.

The fairy looked at her

" Why are you sad young one? This is a place for joy." The fairy smiled and handed her a glass of some sort of cherry red liquid. Ash was to mesmerized by the beauty of the fairy to think and just took the pretty looking drink. When she put the glass against her parted lips she suddenly felt someone grab her hand witch held the glass; preventing her from drinking, and pulled her away from the fairywoman. Ash looked up to see no one other then Sidhean. He pulled her closer to him as he said something to the fairy in an unknown language. The fairy glared angrily at him then turned to walk away. Sidhean moved Ash so she would face him

"Why are you in a fairy ring?" his voice cold as ice. This made Ash gulp. She had forgotten it when he was angry with her. But she held her head high to be brave

"I came here to find you." This made Sidhean laugh bitterly.

"You? Came to find me? Why?" he asked venomly. She didn't remember him being so cold. Maybe after turning him down he became angry with her? Ash didn't want argue with him so instead she rapped her slender arms around his cold yet warm body

"I need comfort." She knew she was behaving like a selfish child who only cares about herself, but those where the only words that came out and rather horse at that. Surprisingly Sidhean hugged her back and softly whispering in her ear

"I'll comfort you, but not now. Come back tomorrow night and I'll be waiting." He stared with his unnaturally sapphire eyes into her green ones. That was the last thing she remembered before she woke up...

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

The next day with dark bags under her eyes. She went to fire the fireplace, after that she hurried to look at the clock and saw that it was time to prepare breakfast. She organized the table and put out the food. Next was to wake her stepmother and the others. Ash knocked at Ana's door first and pushed it open

" Time to wake up." Ana obeyed and ash had to admire how well the old snow white gown fit her stepsisters futures.

Ash woke up the rest and all of them went to eat together while Ash ate her breakfast alone. After they finished she went to clean the table and noticed that Clara was still seated.

"Aren't you going to town with your aunt? The royal ball isn't far from now." Ash asked. She knew that both Ana and Clara were looking for a wealthy husband. But Clara just stared at her with a sad smile

"You don't need to clean all alone." Clara stood up and helped Ash with colecting the plates.

In the kitchen silence was like a carpet over the two young ladies till Clara finally said something

"How have you been thees past two years?"

"To be honest it was pretty hard, since I couldn't spend to much time with Kaisa before she died" she felt her eyes moist up and blinked the tears away

Clara looked alarmed and waved her hands

"I didn't mean to bring it up, I'm sorry"

Ash wiped a none existing tear away and smiled

"No, it's ok, and thanks for the help you should go up and I'll come help you prepare for the evening shopping in just a moment."

Clara felt sorry, but just went to her room. After she left, Ash ran to her room and closed the door shut. She jumped on the bed and covered herself with Sidhean's coat, and started crying. But not for long before she went to help Clara and then Ana.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

When Clara and the others went to their carriage to stay at her and Ana's aunt for the weekend, Ash was going to stay home and watch over the house. Clara waved goodbye when the carriage moved and Ash waved back with a small smile on her face.

As soon as they where out of sight Ash ran inside to change into warmer close. It was already late and Ash really needed some comfort, she was tired of pretending that she was ok when she really just wasn't.

With the same lantern in her hand, witch had mysteriously found its way back to Ash's room, she went to the Woods. Right before she entered the Wood she looked back at the prairie and remembered when she, Kaisa, the prince and the other hunters caught that sag. A tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled at the memory. She stepped into the Woods with icy tears from her eyes.

She walked for a long time and felt a sudden shiver go down her spine when she heard a wolf howl at the full moon. Her eyes wondered up to look at the big white moon. A sniff came from her as she thought about the last date she and Kaisa had. Kaisa had done everything to get some free time with her, she prepared a picnic out in the open, Ash didn't know about the picnic and was overjoyed at how romantic it was, the whole night they kept on talking about what had happened, laughing at some jokes and kissing.

The last flare of the lantern disappeared and Ash had only the light of the moon to guide her. Step by step Ash soon realized that she hadn't eaten in awhile and was getting hungry. Looking up at the moon again she couldn't help but think that it resembled a big white cheese. She licked her lips, but shook it off.

When she needed rest she saw the riverbank frozen to solid ice. Ash walked towards it and sat next to it remembering all that had happened here; her and Kaisa firs met, other times when Kaisa taught her how to ride a horse and to hunt.

Ash dozed of in memories with Kaisa and unbeknown to her started crying. She felt tapping on her shoulder, but she didn't notice, then she heard a husky voice in her ear

"Aisling are you alright?" she turned to see Sidhean in his beautiful complex, his sapphire eyes stared at her concerned. He walked towards her rapping his arms around her for comfort witch she gladly took.

When Ash had stopped crying they moved to a nearby rock.

"So do you wanna talk about Kaisa?" he asked while rubbing his thumb at her cheek to rid of the previous tears

"How did you know?" Ash was a bit surprised that he knew that it was about Kaisa.

"Please, its written all over you." He joked, but Ash took it seriously and covered her face

"Really?" he chuckled at her reaction

"No, I'm just joking, I saw you at the funeral." Ash sniffed at the mention of _funeral_, he rapped an arm around her shoulder making her lean on him. First his touch felt cold as if frost would appear where she touched, but the cold became warmth. She closed her eyes feeling safe at his presence and sniffed in the sent of jasmine and earth

"You know that I wished to see you again." She said. He leaned his head on hers and she felt the tips of his silky white hair tickle her forehead.

"I too wanted to see you, but I guess I assumed that you didn't want me to interfere with your life anymore."

Silence fell over them, but before Aisling could enjoy it, Sidhean spoke again

"Let me tell you a fairytale." He didn't ask but she still answered

"OK."

"Ok." he clutched her closer to him; leaving no space between them

" _Once upon a time there lived a slave, she wished for nothing but to run away from her prison, one day she met the royal huntress and they fell in love with each other. But the slave didn't know that a fairy had taken a liking to her whom would do anything to make her his, but she told him that she wasn't in love with him but the huntress so he left the slave alone. The slave still wasn't always happy since her lover was so busy and she dared not ask her to quit. After a while the huntress took the slave out for a picnic in the full moon tree weeks before the royal hunt, after that night the huntress did not come visit the slave, but said she was busy with work, but what the slave did not know was that the huntress was actually cheating on her with another woman. This made the fairy that loved the slave angry and on the hunt he took revenge for the slave putting the huntress internal sleep. The clueless slave never knew of that fact and cried every time a memory of her and the huntress came to mind…_"

Ash thought out the story carefully, but was to shocked to say anything. Sidhean cupped her cheeks brushing the tears from her eyes

"Aisling, I want you to know that I was the one who killed Kaisa. I couldn't control myself that she would even try to cheat on the girl I love." Ash stared dumfounded. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Sidhean let go of Ash's cheeks and she looked down on her feet. It was strange that she wasn't angry with him for killing Kaisa, but was rather the opposite.

"How could she cheat on me when she told me she would never love any others then me?" she murmured.

"Who was this woman the huntress liked so much?" She said angrily

"What will you do if I tell you? Revenge?" he looked at her

"And what if I do want revenge?" she challenged

"Then I don't know how you will get that revenge on the princes fiancé."

"Did she fall in love the princes fiancé?" she moped. Sidhean only nodded.

"Its not possible for you to get revenge on her, you cant even touch her." He stated.

"Then I wish to get revenge on her." She declared, but regretted it the moment she let the words slip.

"You expect me to grant you a wish after what happened last time?" he asked bitterly and when his gaze met hers it looked like he wanted to rip her to shreds. Ash stumbled back putting her hands up for defense in case he would attack, but when he leaped towards her, she shut her eyes waiting for the pain. But he never ripped her to bloody pieces; rather he cupped her cheeks and leaned in, gently brushing his lips on hers. She wanted to back away, but his grip tightened so she was stuck. The other time he kissed her bit more forcefully till she gave up struggling and kissed him back. She put her hand around his neck and he rapped his arms around her waist.

When they parted from each other for air they looked at one another and started laughing. Sidhean slipped his fingers in her hands and walked her to a nearby tree.

She had forgotten all about Kaisa and the prince's fiancé. All she thought about was Sidhean and how he made her feel like a princess. She leaned on his shoulder; closing her eyes and relaxed. He kissed her forehead

"You should probably go home."

"No, I want to be with you." She mumbled half asleep.

"You can't stay here forever, first you most freely promise that you will be mine."

" Then I promise." She said in a yawn.

"If you still feel the same way, wait till mid summer this year and say it with all your heart."

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**One chapter down, another one left. Btw sorry for my clammy grammarT.T still hope you liked it though and stay tuned and don't forget to review^^ and just so you know, I don't have anything against gay couples, its just that I really wanted those to to end up with one another:3 sorry if some of the information is wrong, I just borrowed the book from the library and cant seem to remember some words or names^^**


	2. The Ever After

**This is the last chapter-_- I liked righting it, and I was shocked that some people would even look at it, wish there were more fanfics for ASH TT**

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

Ash woke up whit sun rays covering her closed eyes, but it didn't bother her one bit, because this day was going to change her life. It was finally mid summer and Ash had not forgotten what Sidhean had told her half a year ago.

With a smile on her face she woke up to make breakfast, and today she made it especially good. Clara had noticed her good mood, but waited till the others left the table before she would ask.

This day she helped clean the dishes with Ash, which she did ever so often. She remembered the first time she tried to help Ash and made her because she had brought up Kaisa, and right now she felt happy that Ash had forgotten about Kaisa, or at least wouldn't cry every night in secret over her loss.

"So Ash, why in such a good mood?" Clara asked, and Ash smiled

"It's a secret, but it's got something to do that will make me extremely happy." Ash said with glee

"Hey Clara, can you keep a secret?" Ash looked up to meet Clara's gazing eyes

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm telling you this because I care about you, but please don't tell anyone else."

"My lips are sealed." Clara used her hand to make it seem like she was zipping her lips into a line; locked the imaginary key and tossed it to her side.

They both started laughing hysterically before Ash wiped a tear from the corner of her left eye and continued on

"Well OK. I'm leaving this place with a special person." Ash blushed a light crimson and put a hand on a medallion above her chest, witch Clara just noticed

"Your leavin-" Ash clasped a hand over Clara's lips

"Don't shout!" She hushed

"Sorry. But wait, you promised mom you wouldn't run away."

"I never really meant what I said, this was my plan all along, or almost."

Clara's eyes shimmered as tears started dwelling up. Ash embraced her while whispering comforting words in her ear.

Clara and Ash had been really close the past half a year and Ash knew she would miss her. Ash pushed Clara away and looked at her, now serious

"I'm leaving tonight, but till then lets enjoy each others company." Clara whipped the tears away and nodded with a grin tugging her lips.

The day passed sooner then Ash wanted to, even though she was exited she wanted to spend more time with Clara, but she couldn't.

When everybody went to go to bed Clara and Ash said they're final farewells. Clara waited till Ash had gone into the Woods before she shut the doors.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

Ash was really exited to see Sidhean again; it had been to long since last time. She could feel the bubbles almost burst out in her stomach.

The sun was still up and the lights shimmering between branches and leafs, it made the Wood look Magical in a way. It didn't take long before she noticed Sidhean's presence close by. But she jumped back in surprise when she felt two strong hands touch her shoulders. She turned around to see Sidhean

"Sidhean?!" She was still a bit shocked after the surprise and the words came out rather hoarse and low

"In the flesh." he chuckled while leaning in to kiss her. This made her blush and he too had a darker shade to his cheeks, the red really stood out from his porcelain skin. It had been so long since they last saw each other that it felt a bit embarrassing to just suddenly kiss. So she had pushed him away out of reflex.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said a bit embarrassed

"No, don't be, its just been so long." She smiled and reached for his hand.

"So how can I become yours?" this made Sidhean smile, he thought this day would never come after she became Kaisa's lover.

"Well I wont force you, just join me to the fairy world."

"I'm not forcing myself, I love you, and I never want us to be separated again!" he squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Is that a wish?" he asked flirtishly while cupping her cheeks pulling her closer to his face till they where barely an inch apart. Ash smirked

"You know it is." They gazed at each other and Ash felt hypnotized by his crystal blue eyes; he slowly closed his eyes and she mimiced his moves. . The gap between them soon disappeared when Ash gently leaned in and kissed Sidhean and he kissed her back. There and then Ash knew she had found a new home she belonged to, and this time it wasn't Kaisa, but Sidhean who always looked after her.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**I know, crappy ending-_- but I wouldn't do it any other way^~^ and f.y.i.m the reason why I didn't know that it was a homosexual book and shipped the two characters was because I was at a place for two weeks with no Wi-Fi and nothing to do so I went to the library (Witch I discovered a week before I came home) and the only interesting (English) book I found was Ash, there where probably many other interesting books there, but all of them where Swedish and I'm not to pleased with having to ask what every second word means. Well now you know why I chose to read the amazingly written book Ash. Don't forget to review what you thought about this story, plz do it, I hate to see some people had looked at my stuff, but don't know what they think of it, so plz review if you thought it was good or bad^^**


End file.
